First Encounters
by Mila Rose
Summary: What if everything took places in another place? In another time? How would Sango and Miroku meet then?


A/N: A one-shot which was written by me. Critiques would be highly appreciated.Please review.

Summary: What if everything took places in China during the Warring States? How would Sango and Miroku meet?

Disclaimer: Mirok and Sango belongs to each other. I don't own them. Neither do I own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Miroku and Sango**

Sango was what they called a 'free-spirit'. She did not want to marry a person that her father chose for her, much less a person whom she had never met.

She was of marriage age and every girl her age should have been a mother by now. Not a mother, but at least a wife. But Sango had refused all of her suitors, claiming them to be either 'unfit' of her status or 'unrefined' enough for her. In truth, all of them were really nice to her and she would have been happy marrying any of them. But she just could face marrying anyone she didn't love.

Her father knew that she was a strong woman. Sango would be able to survive on her own without a husband. But her father did not want her to be cast out by society. She was the lord's daughter. If she did not get marry any time soon, rumors are going to fly sky high.

There were only two choices for her now. Either became nun, or marry someone she had never seen before.

Why do women suffer such a tragic fate?

Sango sat near the window, looking out into the courtyard. She had to make a choice soon. If not, her father might be blamed for not finding a husband for her. She did not want that. It was her fault that she wasn't married yet, not her father's.

Sighing again, Sango wondered what her choice should be. Should she shave her head and be a nun? Or should she marry?

Sango didn't know. She really didn't want to be a nun though. She wanted to marry for love. The only problem is that she didn't want to marry someone she knew she'll never love.

Recalling the promise she had made to her father a few weeks ago, Sango knew that she fate would be sealed soon.

"_But father! I haven't even met him yet!"_

"_Sango, you know that if I let you meet him, you'll probably find some fault with him and reject him too."_

"_It's not fair! I don't want to marry someone I don't love!"_

"_Sango, do you wish to be a nun? If not, then you must marry."_

"_What if he beats me? What if he doesn't let me eat? I don't know him, father!"_

"_If it is, then it is to be your fate."_

"_No! Please father! I don't want to get marry in just a month's time! Just give me another month! Just another month! I will find someone I like in that time! If not, I'll be a nun."_

"_Can you promise me that, Sango? You will make your choice in a month's time?"_

"_I…Yes, father."_

Only a few days was left. After that, Sango would either marry or move to a temple and live there for the rest of her life.

In her mind, she knew what her choice is already. She would shave her hair and been a member of the temple. She would never be disturbed by affairs of the hearts again. Her mind had decided, but her heart was against it. She wanted a chance to be loved. The only thing keeping her back was her brother and her own heart. Her brother loved his sister and wanted her to be happy. He knew that she would not be happy with being a nun or a forced marriage.

Kohaku offered his sister another option. He asked her if she had wanted to leave their home and go elsewhere to live.

Sango had been shocked when she heard it. Leave? Go against her father's wishes and let her father be ridiculed for the rest of his life? No, she didn't want that. She would plead with her father. Yes. That was what she would do. She would plead with her father to let her meet the man at least once.

Resolute, she called her maid in. Donning on a dress which restricted her movement a little lesser than the other dresses, she sent the maid away and went to see her father.

"Ah Sango, what brings you here?"

Now that Sango was in front of her father, she was slightly nervous.

"Father, can I meet the man you want me to marry to."

Sipping his cup of tea agonizingly slowly, he replied. "You know the answer, Sango."

"But if I am to marry him, then can't I at least see him once before marriage?"

"You have decided?"

"No…. But I want to see him, father."

"Why?"

The simple question threw Sango off course. Why was she so desperate to meet him?

"I…. don't know, father." Sango admitted.

"Then you don't have to meet him." Sango's father finalized.

Sango hung her head and asked.

"May I go out for today? I want to go to the market."

"You may. But return home before night fall." Sango's father consented.

Sango's head shot up. She couldn't believe her ears. Her father had agreed!

"Thank you father! I will be home soon!" Sango said. It was rare that her father would permit her to go out.

He waved a hand at her to dismiss her. Sango bowed and then walked briskly back to her room. There was no time to waste. She was going to the market!

* * *

Dressed in her normal clothing, Sango stepped out to the market for the first time in several months. She did not want to attract too much attention and had chosen to wear a less expensive dress. Bringing her friend and servant, Kirara along, she was determined to enjoy herself.

"Look, Kirara! This fan is so beautiful!" Sango exclaimed.

"Do you want to buy it, Miss Sango?

Sango nodded her head.

Kirara got out some money and paid for the fan, while Sango continue to admire it.

"Let's go then, Kirara."

While she was walking, a man suddenly knocked into Kirara. Being the observant woman, Sango saw that he had taken the money pouch.

"Hey!" Sango shouted at the man. "How dare you steal our money?!"

The man seemed to be panicking as a crowd gathered around them.

"You bitch!" the man bellowed at Sango. "You took my money and go gambling with our children still at home!"

The crowd was whispering and pointing at Sango.

Sango was stunned. The man was accusing her of what?

"I… What are you talking about?!! I don't even know you!"

"How dare you!" at that, he slapped Sango so hard that she staggered back a step.

"How dare you disregard your husband?!"

Sango was ready to kill at this time. How dare the man slap her when it was him that was wrong! Sango learned some martial arts when she was young, but her father had always told her not to use it unless in extreme situation. This is counted as an extreme situation, no?

Clenching her fist, she was just about to punch the man when another voice spoke up.

"Excuse me."

A man with striking violet eyes stood out form the crowd. Ever so casually, he placed a hand around Sango's waist.

'Oh great.' Sango thought sarcastically. One thief and now another pervert.

She was about to ram her elbow into his stomach when the man whispered in her ears.

"Shhh. Don't say anything if you want your money pouch back."

Out loud, he said.

"You know, that is my wife's money pouch you are holding in your hands there, old man. You should give it back lest I report you to the constables right now. "

Sango did not know what to do. Two men had claimed her to be their wife in one day. Though come to think of it, she would rather be the wife of the man holding her waist now rather than the mousy looking thief there.

The thief looked nervous as he said. "Oh yeah? And how can you prove that she is your wife and that this is her money pouch?"

"Oh that. Easy."

Suddenly, Sango found herself being kissed senselessly.

Her mind suddenly stopped working as she put her hands around the man's neck, kissing him back. The fact that he was a stranger strangely doesn't matter to her. Her heart was thumping at an alarming rate and she thought she could say the same for him too.

When they parted, Sango realized what she had done. Her face turned an ominous red. She felt mortified and furious at the same time.

"Seeing that she is not killing me now means that she is my wife, don't you think so?"

The thief's eyes shifted around as if to find an opening space which he could escape. Finding none, he asked again.

"How about this pouch?"

The man holding Sango replied with amusement in his voice.

"You say that the pouch only contains all the money that she took it from you and none are her own?"

"Yes." the thief replied suspiciously.

"Then you will have no problem telling me how much there is in the pouch, no?"

"I… the pouch… it has…" the man stuttered.

"Are you telling me that you don't know how much money you have?" At that, he released his hand from Sango's waist and stepped took a step nearer to the thief.

The man gulped and did not say anything else.

"Or is it…" the crowd lean a bit closer to hear what he was going to say next.

"That you stole this from my wife?!" the thief dropped the money pouch with the frightened squeak and kneeled down.

"I'm sorry, master! Please forgive me! I did not do in on purpose! Please forgive me!"

The man totally ignored the thief and picked up the pouch.

"Here, your money pouch." he handed it to Sango.

Sango took the pouch gingerly. She was grateful to this man and she expressed it as so.

"Thank you, mister. I..."

"I'm your husband, remember?" he cut her off.

The crowd dispersed as soon as the 'show' ended and the thief took this opportunity to flee.

Sango was irritated. Does the man think that she'll marry him out of gratitude?

"I am afraid you are not my husband."

The man seemed somewhat surprised. "You are Sango right? I'm Miroku. Don't you know me?"

Miroku. The name sounds familiar. Where have she heard it before?

Searching her memory, she realized where she had heard the name before. This…this man…

This man was her betrothed!

Sango's eyes widened as she stared at the man standing in front of her.

"You are… Miroku. The one I am supposed to marry…" Sango breathed out.

Miroku gave a lopsided grin.

"Yes, indeed, I am"

* * *

A/N: And this concludes the ending for First Encounters. The rest would be up to your imagination.

R&R (read and review!)


End file.
